A matter of time
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Sam and Dean are told to kill a Windego by themselves, before they even get there, something is happening to the youngest Winchester. Sam dusts away part of the circle that protects them both and Dean is taken away by the Windego. They only have four days
1. Pilot

-1If I said that this was just a dream, that it's just something that was never meant to happen, that you'll be alright, that you'll wake up and realise that this was something you thought, that it was something created from the deepest, darkest part of your imagination. Then, you'd be wrong.

Your brother won't be there, you'll be alone. You'll do anything to get away from the nightmare that encased you. You'll lie, cheat and even kill. Who would you kill? Only those that know the question will learn the answer.

Sam Winchester, let the nightmare begin.

Sam sat up ridged in his bed. He sighed, glancing over at Dean who was sleeping on the other bed. Sam then turned and looked at his father's body who was facing away from his own.

Sam flopped back down on his bed, he was just nervous, he knew it. They had a mission tomorrow, but it wasn't like it was Sam's first mission. He tossed around for awhile, no matter which way he turned, he couldn't get comfortable.

Finally, he fell asleep. And almost straight after, his father was telling him to wake up and get ready for the hunt.

Sam opened his eyes slowly, hoping that it was just a dream and he could get back to sleep. But alas, his father was still standing over him, his eyes were hard and cold. Without any sense of humanity left in them, they always did look like that before they went on a hunt.

Dean was already dressed and packing away weapons in their green duffle bag they used for basically everything.

"Morning Sammy, bout time you got up" Dean said, flashing a brilliant smile.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. He dared to look up at his father who once again had his back towards the two boys.

"Four," Dean answered simply, he noticed Sam's expression and said "In the morning" Sam made a face that Dean read to be -no duh- Dean just laughed. "Hurry up and dressed"

Sam sighed but quickly obliged, grabbing a shirt and pants from the floor.

Dean was in the front seat of the car, Sam in the back, the way it always was. Dean was the oldest so he got the front, Sam got the back, not that he minded, he hated the front. It was easier for John to look at him when he sat in the front.

"Are we there yet?" Dean asked, Sam could feel his brother's anticipation. John sighed and looked at his oldest son.

"Soon, Dean. When we get there, I'm leaving you two to do the job" John stated, staring straight ahead. Dean looked in bewilderment at his father.

"You mean we're going on a hunt, by ourselves?" Dean seemed extremely excited until he lowered his voice and asked. "But, Sam's to young to do a hunt by himself"

"He has you, I'm trusting you Dean, look after him"

"Why can't you come with us?" Sam asked, fear clearly in his voice.

"I'm on another job, don't be afraid Sam, if you're scared, you're vulnerable" Sam swallowed and nodded stiffly. He knew it to be true.

The edge of the forest awaited them, Sam and Dean nodded farewell to their father, they had done this sort of training before. Even though this was the real thing, Dean didn't doubt that they'd be fine.

"Come on Sammy, let's get going, we have four days" Dean sounded like that was all the time in the world, Sam stood there uncertain for a few moments until Dean spoke up again. "Sam, I promise, everything's going to be fine, we'll get the job done. Imagine how proud dad will be" the smile never left Dean's face.

"Yeah, okay" Sam knew Dean just wanted John to be proud, Sam didn't need to feel such satisfaction from their father by those simple words 'I'm proud of you, you did great' But Dean wasn't like Sam. Dean needed to feel accepted, even if it was only from their father.

Halfway through the forest Sam stopped, refusing to go any further.

"You've gotten us lost, haven't you Dean?" Sam asked, sitting down on a damp log.

"I wouldn't call it lost Sam" Dean answered simply, taking a seat next to Sam. Sam cast him an amused smile.

"Then what would you call it, Dean?"

"Miscalculation of our current location" Dean said proudly, Sam snorted.

"Yeah, I just call it lost" Sam retorted, He glanced up at the sky, the sun was almost directly above. "Alright, I say we go that way" Sam said, pointing left.

"I think we should go that way, we have to find this thing before it finds us"

"Exactly, so we should go this way"

"Sam, I the oldest, we're going that way" Sam rolled his eyes standing up towering over Dean to make him feel less important.

"You always use that pathetic excuse, it's not going to work, we're going that way"

"No, we're not"

"Fine, I don't care. I'm going this way, you can come or whatever, I don't care" Sam said, marching off in the direction he pointed to.

"Sam, we shouldn't split up, it's dangerous!" Dean yelled after his brother, Sam didn't listen he just kept walking. "Fine, if you get hurt it's not my fault!" Dean began walking the way he wanted to go before stopping.

"I'll never hear the end of this" He muttered as he turned around and ran after Sam. "Sam, wait up! Slow down" Sam only smirked as his brother caved in to him.


	2. Taken

-1"See, I knew this was the wrong way" Dean said triumphant, Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes, how could he have been wrong.

"_Stupid, Dean" _Sam thought, slowly stopping and turning to face his brother. "Alright, what do you suggest? We can't go back the way we came, that would be a waste of time" Sam said thoughtfully glancing up at the sky, of which was turning into twilight.

"Well, we'll need to set up camp shortly. So we'll need to find a clearing, If we go back the way we came for about ten or so minutes I saw a clearing, we can set up there and then go off this path because the Windego might have already found our scent. If it's following us, of which it shouldn't until night time then it would be best to set up now, so I can draw the circle to keep it at bay and away from ourselves. That means we'll be safe til morning of which we should go east" Dean said, carefully taking things into account.

"Since when do you know so much? And why east?" Sam asked, amazed that his said brother did know an amazingly amount about the supernatural.

"Sammy, I have to know a lot, dad puts all the pressure on me. Besides, it's better if one of us knows what going on. And east, cause I'm the oldest"

Sam just rolled his eyes and nodded. They set off back the way they came, shortly after, as Dean said, they saw a clearing. Dean smirked and stopped allowing Sam to go first. Sam just shook his head at his brother.

Sam set up the tent, with Dean's help. Sam collected fire wood whilst Dean drew the circle around their tent, leaving extra room for the fire. They both sat down with satisfied sighs.

"Hungry?" Dean asked, rummaging through their supply bag. Sam nodded.

"Yeah" Dean cooked baked beans, he quietly served them and sat down next to Sam, with his plate in hand.

"Thanks Dean, it's really nice" Sam commented, it was an okay meal. Sam knew that Dean could've cooked something better if he wanted to, but considering all things, Sam was glad that all he cooked was Beans.

Satisfied Sam stood and walked to the tent.

"I'm going to bed, alright?" Dean was preoccupied with the book before him, Sam could only guess that it had something to do with the supernatural.

Dean mumbled a 'mhm', not bothering to look up. Sam smiled lightly and unzipped the tent and got inside.

Your brother is weak, can't you see this Sam. You're a monster just waiting for the chance to strike against those who cause you ill harm. Alas, your brother doesn't see this. He just sees a little child in need of dire protection.

I shall save you, I shall bring out the monster in you. And you'll let your brother know, just how much, you don't need his protection.

You're extremely important to me, like a son I've never had. But a son, none the less. Would you do my will if I wished for it? Would you do anything I told you to? I shall test you.

Samuel, let the testing begin.

Sam sat up, he felt hot and sweaty. The humidity in this forest was almost unbearable, Sam glanced around and saw his brother lying next to him, snores were emitted from the said brother.

Sam sighed and got out of the tent.

He stood in the cool breeze if only for a moment before walking to the edge of circle Dean had drawn early that day, he kneeled down next to it and dusted a part of the circle away.

The circle was broken.

Sam sighed, his body was acting almost on it's own accord, yet this did not stop Sam from trying to understand what was going on.

He was only semi conscious, half of him was still sleeping there in that tent.

Sam didn't go back into the tent instead he sat on a damp log, it had been raining only days ago, his back turned. Away from the tent.

So as the Windego entered the circle, it's eyes only darted past Sam sitting on the log, it moved to the tent. It was almost as silent as the non existent wind that night.

Sam froze on the log, he knew the Windego was there, right behind him. Sam only heard Dean's scream once before it was silenced. In that one scream, of which Dean called for Sam; more worried about his younger brother then himself, the part of Sam that was asleep in the tent woke up.

Sam spun around, but already the Windego had fled with his brother. Sam coughed feeling sick, blood coated the shredded tent.

He could feel the tears coming, he didn't try to push them away, there was no one to see him in this weakened state.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, a lump caught in his throat. "Dean!" Sam packed his bag full of supplies needed to take down a Windego, leaving everything else behind. He ran past the circle, ran to where he knew the Windego to have headed.

Funny enough, it was the way Dean had said earlier that day. He didn't stop running, it was only when the feeling of dizziness did Sam slow down.

Eventually the dizziness took over, Sam fell to the ground, unconscious of all else around him. Sam's vision became blurry, he could still imagine Dean screaming for him. Dean didn't even know if Sam was alright, let alone the reason he was taken.

"Dean…I'm sorry…I'm coming, to help…" There was no time for Sam to say anything else, as he slipped silently into sleep.


End file.
